3primetime3 Wiki:About
This wiki is copied and pasted from the Geometry Dash Wiki! The Geometry Dash Wiki supports a number of policies applying to both behaviour and the usage of site features. Wikia= The Geometry Dash Wiki abides by senior Wikia policy requiring full compliance on behalf of its users. *w:Wikia:Terms of Use *w:Wikia:Privacy Policy *w:Wikia:Licensing Other policies can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. |-| Blocking= A practice unfavourable but sometimes necessary is having to block users who violate basic rules and expectations. Warnings may or may not be issued before a block is performed, depending on the severity. Common sense is the underlying principle. *'The staff have complete decision-making capabilities in terms of the block's duration based upon the offence committed.' *'Registered users are entitled to a detailed explanation.' *'Anonymous users may be blocked on the spot without explanation.' *'Everyone, including the staff, are bound by senior Wikia policy.' The following actions are liable to result in a block: *'Posting, linking to, or uploading obscene, offensive, pornographic or illegal material in any form.' *'Advertising unrelated external sites, services or products, or promoting objectionable content or behaviour.' *'Abusing, harassing, threatening or displaying any antisocial behaviour towards other users. In that regard, 'swearing at no one in particular' for whatever reason is no more acceptable.' *'Spamming, vandalising, deleting the content of, or negatively modifying an article, category page, top 10 list, profile, template or file.' *'Misusing article comments, message wall, message wall greeting, forum or profile spaces for any inappropriate posting described by the above points.' *'Disobeying or disregarding staff instructions or requests either with intention or otherwise repeatedly doing so. Continuously posting or uploading content that has been deleted or deliberately changed previously counts as such.' Utilising an account(s) - including through automated processes - for the following is forbidden: *'Sockpuppetry, using an alternate account to give the impression it is held by a completely separate user.' *'Impersonation, of either other users or distinguishable real life people, groups, organisations or companies.' *'Personal information gain or distribution and violation of users' privacy. *'Site disturbance across both visual and functional aspects, including the sponsor advertising.' Co ngratulations! Yo u have found an Eas ter Eg g! Cop y and p aste the East er egg c ode: wers14d5fv onto the fo rum g ame to cla im your point s! |-| Creation/Renaming= ''All pages which exist are supposed to exist and under their intended titles. It is advised not to create or rename pages, keeping in mind: *There is probably a relevant article. Use the navigation bar to find it. *Any new information is probably more suitably added to an existing article. *There is no need to rename pages, and doing so will likely affect links and cause unwanted redirects to be created. Therefore, creating (including recreating previously deleted pages) or renaming pages can be considered a form of vandalism as it disrupts the established layout of the wiki. Appropriate preventative action may be taken, being either protection applied to targeted pages or the blocking of the repeatedly offending user. |-| Deletion= Deletion may occur suddenly and without warning. Pages may be marked for deletion by having typed on them. When reading the , the following reasons are likely mentioned: *'Unnecessary/insignificant:' A page either completely unrelated, or partially related but of low significance and not requiring a full article. *'Relocation/substitution:' A page with content either being directly moved elsewhere, or with similar information already so. *'Excessive vandalism/spamming:' A page created solely out of misconduct. Doing so repeatedly is punishable. *'Redirect removal:' Redirects are not used and are deleted if created by accident. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is deleted at an administrator's discretion. Existing pages that are vandalised are not deleted, rather, their edits are reverted to the last proper version. This takes only the click of a button. Think twice before vandalising pages: it takes more effort than it is worth, and does not pay off well. |-| Protection= Administrators have the ability to protect (lock) pages, preventing certain usergroups from editing them. Page titles can also be protected, which means uncreated pages will not be able to be created under the protected name. Protection on the most part is not commonly used, as it is encouraged that all users contribute towards the wiki's development. However, there are various circumstances which call for the use of page protection. Such can include: *'Excessive vandalism/spamming:' Applied to pages widely targeted for vandalism. *'Complex page stability:' Applied to pages containing complex code or important information. *'High traffic page:' Applied to pages widely edited by many users who are unintentionally causing mismanagement and inconsistency. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is protected at an administrator's discretion. These reasons may be seen listed in the . There are three levels of protection: Allow all users (none), Block new and unregistered users and Administrators only, used depending on the situation. In the case of level 2 protection, there is a four day block where new registered users will be unable to edit. Pages can also be cascade protected, which applies the effect to any files and transcluded elements on the page. Wikia staff and VSTF are unaffected by protection levels. If you believe a page has been protected without good reason, you may make an enquiry to an administrator. |-| Files= Files include various types of media such as images, videos and audio. At a later time, free uploading will not be permitted on profiles and will require alternate placement methods. If a new file is wanted, it will receive a category and be kept permanently on the wiki, findable through either Category:Images, Category:Videos or Category:Audio. Otherwise, it will either be marked for deletion or deleted immediately, unless it was requested as part of a temporary upload for sharing. When reading the , the following reasons are likely mentioned: *'Unused/insignificant:' A file either completely unrelated, or partially related but of low significance and not needing to remain on the wiki. *'Duplicated/superseded:' A file duplicated or of a lower standard to a newer file with the purpose of replacing it. *'False/unverified:' A file claimed of a certain subject determined as false material or unverified to remain displayable. *'Corrupted/missing:' A file that fails to function or display correctly. *'Offensive/obscene:' A file inappropriate to display due to its content being objectionable. *'Illegal/copyright violation:' A file that contains decisively illegal material or violates a specified copyright. *'Temporary file:' A file requested for reference, without permanent placement, intended to be deleted afterwards. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is deleted at an administrator's discretion. Category:Community